Kitty
by krazee.kitteeh
Summary: This story is about a girl who has hopes dreams and important goals she wishes to fulfill in life just like the trio... this girl goes through adventures with the trio and may possibly fall in love.. you never know.
1. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto:Friends or Foe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Naruto and all that stuff. : p

**KITTY**

**Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto:Friends or Foes?**

---

She walked inside calmly through the bunch of girls as though they were nothing but air. After getting through the 'obstacle' she sat in front of a navy blue haired boy, which from her logical point of view seemed to be what the 'bunch of girls' were fighting about.

She shook her head; this was the first time she was going to be with other kids her age in perfecting ninja skills. She was top in her supposed class before she made her classes private and she could've exceeded the other people but she was still a child like them.

Well her name is Kitty Yokuroshi and she sat losing her mind in the clouds. Not noticing what just happened, though if she did she might have been the closest ever to smiling even laughing. If she paid attention again she would've noticed that during her daydream she stretched out and pushed some random guy on the desk straight into Sasuke's mouth. (oops?)

All the girls gasped and started beating Naruto up to a pulp. Sakura was fuming mad… she couldn't believe it… Naruto just stole Sasuke's FIRST kiss! Her fuming ended as the sensei appeared and spoke.

---

"Group 7 this group will have four members, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Sensei instructed. "After lunch you will meet your new sensei and you will train under him from then on."

"Sensei" Sakura raised her hand high, "Yes Sakura?" the sensei asked. "Would you mind telling me who the fourth member is in my group?" Sakura questioned.

"Alright she's right in front of Sasuke, Kitty Yokuroshi." The sensei answered.

Everyone's eyes traveled to the lowly girl looking outside. "Sensei why should I, a great ninja be paired up with someone like Sasuke?" Naruto shouted pointing at Sasuke.

"I told you the teams would even out since Sasuke and Kitty got top marks you got the very lowest and Sakura is average you guys would balance out almost perfectly." Sensei answered.

---

They were all dismissed for lunch while Sakura was looking for Sasuke and Naruto was trying to think of a revenge plan against Sasuke, a girl was sitting inside a room meditating while eating a rice ball.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Sasuke! Well a normal girl would've clung to Sasuke once they found out it was him who entered the room, but this girl she already knew who he was yet she still sat there.

That really surprised him… but he was also pleased though still shock was covered on his face. Also because he didn't think he would see anybody inside this room, but he was wrong.

Kitty looked up and saw him she smirked and remarked, "What? Surprised I'm not jumping on you like a giddy school girl? Or disappointed because I'm not?"

Sasuke shook his head and sarcastically replied, "As if… what are you doing here?"

"What's it look like I'm meditating… or WAS till someone interrupted me… though I do need some fresh air…I'm going out for a walk." She stated and left but with out saying a quick remark, "You have the room all to yourself… well see ya later teammate."

Sasuke sighed and looked around there was left a half eaten rice ball and four more other rice balls, then he heard something, "OH and you can have those rice balls I'm full."

Now normally Sasuke wouldn't accept but he was hungry and the food was right in front of him and it was hard to resist so he ate some.

While eating this yummy delicious rice ball he gets attacked by Naruto and well it surprised him but not enough for Sasuke to be in a tangled heap like Naruto was… the key word being WAS. Seeing as Sasuke was the one now on the floor and tied up.

**_Ugh… why'd I let my guard down? Naruto you will pay for this… what is he up to anyways? _**

Sasuke looked up as he heard the door open. There was the girl he saw earlier Kitty was that her name? Well whatever it was she was his only ticket out of his 'situation' right now.

Kitty sighed she walked about until she saw Sasuke leave the room she was using for meditation… **_Weird… Sasuke seems different almost as if he were happier…eh whatever the more meditation I get the better._**

Kitty opened the door to the room gasped and okay this was just to funny she burst out laughing, like literally she comes waltzing into the room and finds a tied up Sasuke on the ground (oh and by the way his mouth is taped too) and starts laughing.

Kitty laughed so hard she was on the ground rolling and tears were coming out of her eyes… she hadn't laughed like that in 10 years in fact she hasn't laughed, smiled or shown any emotions in 10 years.

"Okay… okay I'm finished… ha-ha… ok, ok calm down." Kitty said talking to herself.

Sasuke just glared at her a really icy glare he couldn't believe it this was the first time EVER that he was laughed at.

"Ha-ha ok… ok I'm done here I'll uhm let you go there so you can do your whole 'revenge' thing." Kitty said while laughing. Kitty unbound Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and left without a word, not even a thank you to his heroin on account for the fact that he was really pissed off, in all his life he has never ever been laughed at, unless you count his brother but whatever.

Kitty just smirked and shouted, "Your welcome!" She then started meditating into her own little world filled with tons and tons of laughs now that the funny little picture was in her head.

All the while that whole Naruto-turning-into-Sasuke-trying-hang-out-with-Sakura-plan-and-then-the-real-Sasuke-showing-up-and-blowing-Naruto's-plan-up-BIG-time ordeal was happening she was happily meditating.

**THE END OF THAT CHAPTER**


	2. Pass or Fail: Survival Test

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Naruto and all that stuff. : p

**Kitty**

**Pass or Fail: Survival Test**

**

* * *

**

Waiting in the room a bored Kitty starts drawing a little cartoon strip of Naruto and Sakura bickering and Sasuke just sitting there looking bored.

She smiles at her accomplished work. The picture shows Naruto putting a chalk brush at the top of the door ready to chalk-ify the next person to come through the door.

Naruto was getting a little impatient he really wanted to start on missions so he does a prank like the one drawn in Kitty's picture (she drew that when he was doing it she's not a physic).

_**He's an elite ninja he isn't going to fall for that **_

Sasuke thought… well think again because…_(Poof)_ a man appears at the door with a chalk brush on his head and chalk dust everywhere around him.

_**Is this guy for real? **_Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura gasped but her inner voice expressed it a little different: **_YA! GO NARUTO! BULL'S EYE! _**

Naruto laughs his head off, Kitty smiles at the whole scene creating another picture of it.

* * *

OUTSIDE

Well now they're outside, Kakashi (the sensei) is sitting in front of the 4 students.

Kitty sitting down leaning against a pillar sketching book on lap drawing of the unfinished scene, Sasuke is sitting nearby, Sakura sitting near him and Naruto sitting below Sakura. (By the way their sitting on stairs)

Kakashi looks at the 'ninjas' he has to work with making a quick assumption of each.

**_Sasuke seems to be a good ninja but got that I'm too good for you vibe around him._**

_**Naruto seems like he can handle himself but he has too much confidence. **_

_**Sakura well her marks are average… but that look on her face is not from an average ninja… she's obsessed with Sasuke…**_

**_Kitty… now this girl has nothing as if she doesn't feel anything like ice…or fire. _**(OR BOTH: D)

Kakashi tests out his assumptions on his 'students'. "Alright today we will begin with an introductory… you guys will say your name and then a little something about you like, your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies."

Kakashi looks at his students and gets dumbfounded looks… "Do you get it?" Kakashi asked. He gets a slow nod as if they were unsure, "You don't do you?" Sakura nodded slowly but Naruto just blurted out, "Couldn't you show us an example?"

Kakashi nodded and slowly and carefully chose his words, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are...I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future...never really thought about that. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies, now Sakura your turn."

Sakura looked at him stupefied… **_Well that was pointless… All we learned was his name!_** Sakura finally registered what he said and said, "OH! Uh… my name is Sakura…" She soon starts giggling, "I like giggle… I dream about giggle… My hobbies are giggle" (BTW the whole time she's looking at Sasuke.)

Kakashi looked at her as if she were an alien and thought. **_Great… I'm working with a giddy school girl in love… _**"What do you dislike?" (Kakashi)

**_That's easy! _**"NARUTO!" (Sakura)

Kitty all the while was smiling and drawing her little picture amusing herself.

"Naruto's turn." (Kakashi)

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraki Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody--- somebody important!" (Naruto said happily)

"Compared to the others you're a little weird… Sasuke your turn." (Kakashi)

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain…someone." (Sasuke)

**_I hope it's not me…_** (Naruto)

Kakashi now looks at the girl at the very back drawing and completely ignoring the little group or so he thought, before he could get HER out of her trance she got him out of HIS trance.

"My name is Kitty Yokuroshi, I like some things, I dislike things that bother and or annoy me and etc. Uhm what else oh my hobbies are whatever I feel like doing and my dreams… hm… I don't really dream at night and yea." Kitty spoke looking up from her drawing into her sensei's eyes givng him a grin.

Kitty smiled, and looked at her other team-mates and then went back to drawing.

_**Hm… interesting kid… I don't know very much about her all I know is she is one skilled ninja and very quiet… she is a stranger from another village come here to escape...hm interesting indeed.**_

"Alright now that we've got that settled let's start your training." (Kakashi)

"Training?" (Sakura and Naruto)

"But we just finished our training in the academy! Look at this!" (Naruto points to the headband) "You see that? It means we graduated from the academy and now we are ninjas!"

Kakashi laughs (not maniacally but mockingly) at Naruto. "That headband doesn't prove that you are a ninja your skills and abilities do. Besides not everyone from the academy will be come ninjas not even half will become Genin, out of 27 graduates only 9 will become Genin."

"What?" (Sakura and Naruto)

**_Don't they know anything? But than again… not all students know about that rule. _**(Kitty)

Kitty smiled appreciatively at her accomplished drawing (it was the same picture she was working on in the classroom the one where Kakashi got chalk all over him and the reaction of the others you remember don't you? Oh well)

Kakashi was finished explaining the terms and rules and now he was explaining the test.

"Okay tomorrow you will be tested on all that you've learned in the academy and we start at sunrise (6:00 AM) and don't eat breakfast."

"Why sensei?" (Sakura)

"Because the test we'll be so hard you don't want your breakfast coming back up do you?" (Kakashi)

The comment made Sakura and Naruto sick to their stomach Sasuke was watching the girl above him.

**_Was she listening to everything we were talking about? She is such a strange girl. _**(Sasuke)

"Hello? Yo hoo! Anybody home?" Kitty waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face.

He blinked a couple times and than regained his senses, "What?"

**_Strange…kid.._** (Kitty)

"Uh… nothing I was just about to tell you that the "intro" thing is over and we can go home…" (Kitty)

"Oh…" (Sasuke)

They both get up and head for the directions of home. Sakura the whole while was walking and talking to Sasuke (btw he's not listening : p) Naruto was following behind them mumbling incoherent sentences about Sasuke.

"That's not very nice to say about somebody." (Kitty)

"Yeah well I don't like him very much at all." (Naruto whilst sticking his tongue out)

"Even though… I mean he doesn't even take interest in that girl." (Kitty)

"How can you tell?" (Naruto, while examining on Sasuke)

"Uh maybe the fact that he's not answering her? Or even looking at her" (Kitty)

"Yeah well… what does he got that I don't have?" (Naruto)

"Sorry but that has so many answers… I think it's quite rude to tell them to you…" (Kitty) She smiled at him.

"Oh come on tell me I can handle it!" (Naruto) He glares at her trying to get an answer.

Kitty stops walking than she starts walking in a different direction, she waves behind her shouting, "Sorry Naruto but this girl's got to go, this is my way home! Bye, see y'all tomorrow!"

Sasuke looks over Kitty's direction ignoring Sakura and looks at Naruto as he waves.

* * *

IN THE FOREST

Kitty walks into the forest calmly as if she was an innocent little girl or so the following shadow thought.

"Would you just give up I'm going round in circles… when are you going to attack?" (Kitty)

"What? How did you know?" (Kakashi)

"Sensei I know that you've been trying to learn more about me most of my sensei's want to find out about the escaping ninja but I'm not the only one. There are other escaping ninjas you just have to know where to look." (Kitty)

"But you left out one detail… my princess." (Kakashi)

(Kitty gasps) "You asked the Hokage didn't you?" (Kitty asked after she regained from shock)

"Yes." (Kakashi)

"Why do you want to know so much about me huh?" (Kitty) Glaring at her teacher she goes on walking into the forest.

Kakashi followed her and said, "I want to know so I know what type of students I'm teaching. I want to know that so that I know my teaching techniques are working. "

"Good point of view. But the only way you can find out who I really am is if you ask the Hokage yourself send him this sign and he will tell you everything you need to know about me. But one thing is clear alright? You don't speak a word of this to anyone for if you do I'm not going to be the only one after your blood and head." (Kitty says showing him the signs with her hands, after she takes her leave for home in the thicket of the trees and bushes.)

Kakashi agrees and leaves for the Hokage to get the full story of his mysterious ninja student.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

Kitty woke up and was the first one at their meeting place. She wrote a note and placed it on the log beside her.

"Wake me up when the sensei gets here please." Sasuke read aloud to Sakura and Naruto.

They were all looking at Kitty's sleeping form.

"Should we wake her up?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…" (Sakura)

After about 2 hours.

Kitty woke up.

"YAWN!"

"You're awake."

"Yep,"

Kitty looked at Sasuke and smiled they waited as Kakashi appeared and Sakura and Naruto were woken up by his loud entrance.

"Ah, I'm sorry that I'm late I got lost on the path of life." (Kakashi)

Naruto and Sakura glared at him as Kitty muffled her giggle.

Sasuke sighed at the glaring duo and took a strange glance at the giggling girl.

Kitty smiled she was in a real good mood today.

Kakashi then said, "Okay, let's begin your test."

Naruto and Sakura were now fully awake and listening attentively and so were Sasuke and Kitty.

"All you have to do is take these 2 bells from me and two of you will pass while the other 2 fail. But if I see you guysdoing it theright way knowing the answer to the test I'll make all of you pass or 3 of you or whatever I feel like at the end of the test." (Kakashi)

Kitty gave him a strange look but nodded as if she understood the whole concept.

Everyone nodded, they understood what the had to do.

Naruto went on his way.

Sakura tried to follow Sasuke.

Sasuke went to go look for the perfect hiding spot.

Kitty well she walked into the forest to think.

She happened on a clearing when she figured out the perfect idea.

**_TEAMWORK!_**

That's the answer!

Kitty quickly took out her sketch book and with her quick witted mind she sketched out her plan and wrote down details in such an amazing time.

Then … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! **

**Review…**

**Down there…**

**The little purple button…**


	3. You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Naruto and all that stuff. : p

**Kitty**

**You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision**

* * *

Naruto tied to tree was screaming at Kakashi while that was happening Sasuke saw an opening to attack and so he did.

**_Dumb Sasuke! That's a substitute Jutsu! He wants to know where you are. _**(Kitty)

Kitty quickly disguised herself has Sasuke; she needed her team to do this right. And the only way to do that was to work together.

She had to find Sakura quick before she fell for another Genjutsu (illusion).

Kitty leaped from tree to tree. Then she happened before a fainted Sakura.

**_Dam… I'm too late. I wonder what she could've seen to make her faint so easily._** (Kitty) Already back to her own body.

Kitty had a plan:

_Naruto was to be his silly self and try to attack Kakashi while Sasuke tries to find another opening, when Kakashi does unleash an opening (after making sure that he didn't use a substitute Jutsu) Sakura would then leap in front of the coming attack from Sasuke to Kakashi.(an illusion Sakura)_

_When he doesn't fall for it Sasuke comes in after him and starts hand-to-hand combat with him and when that happens (he uses a substitute Jutsu and that's when both me and Sakura will pull the bells from him tossing them to Naruto and I'll let the three of them battle it out. _

Kitty smirked at her quick witted plan. Then she sees Sasuke battling it out with Sensei.

Kitty groaned, **_No… oh well might as well help him now…_**

Kitty quickly transported to her desired spot, when Sasuke could only touch the bells she tried to snatch one herself but that didn't happen for Kakashi heard her coming.

**_That's what I get for coming in so loudly. _**(Kitty)

She groaned and waited for Kakashi to attack her by making it look like she was tired from all that running (when she really didn't run at all).

Just as she expected Kakashi goes after her. Kakashi smirked at her, Kitty growled pretending to look surprised, when Kakashi attacks she was pretty quick to alter her movements to match his own or so he thought.

Sasuke was watching this all happen. **_How could she be so quick and yet look like she's having trouble? _**

Kitty grasped him around the mouth (like a kidnapper) She had used a clone. Sasuke struggled but stopped when he noticed who it was.

Kitty whispered into his ear, "Shh… Go get the bells give them to Sakura and Naruto."

Kitty then jumped out of the way. Into the trees she stood there controlling her mindless puppet.

While she was doing so, she realized it was hard to tell whether this whole thing was an illusion or not, she knew she had a sharp eye but not as sharp as…SAKURA!

Quickly Kitty ran out and dragged Sakura into the fighting zone; she dragged Naruto in with her too.

**_Great! Now that we got the whole team together we can actually call ourselves a team. _**(Kitty)

But before anything happened the clock rang.

The test was over even before Kitty talked to them about her team work plan.

**_Dam not fast enough… I should've seen this coming, don't start as a team you don't end like one either…_** (Kitty)

Kitty groaned.

Naruto gulped.

Sakura gasped.

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto was caught from trying to eat.

Sakura kept fainting.

Sasuke was trying to get the bells.

Kitty was trying to help.

None of their so called plans worked because Kakashi didn't see their teamwork.

* * *

They all sat down besides a tied up Naruto.

Kitty is leaning against a vertical log. **_I can't believe I failed…_**

Sasuke was sitting by Naruto and Sakura was sitting on the other side.

Kakashi gets mad, "You guys won't need to go to back to the academy anymore."

Kitty rolls her eyes.

Sasuke looks kind of confused.

Sakura is bewildered_. **But all I did was pass out.**_

Naruto was excited. "Yes! We passed?"

"NO! You can just quit as ninjas!" (Kakashi)

All four of their faces were stricken with shock.

Kitty couldn't believe it, her, the Princess of a far off unknown village, her, the top in her class, her who is stuck with this impossible team… failed.

"You guys didn't grasp the answer to the test." Kakashi said.

"Teamwork," Kitty whispered

"Okay so you did, but you still had your faults. You were so busy trying to get your plan into motion, you didn't look at the other team's abilities only thinking about your own." (Kakashi)

"You Sakura, Naruto was right in front of you yet you wouldn't help him instead were concerned with Sasuke and you couldn't even see him. " (Kakashi)

"You Naruto, you were just running about on your own." (Kakashi)

"And you Sasuke, you thought the others would just get in your way so you went on by yourself." (Kakashi)

"Kitty your plan might've worked and you could've saved this team from failure, but you were considering that this test was easy and thinking about yourself and not about your team mates." (Kakashi)

"You all had your faults and you have to remember teamwork is everything. What if I was to ask…? Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" (Kakashi)

Sakura, afraidlooked at Naruto, who was scared to death.

"That's what can happen." Kakashi taught as he looked at all their horrified expressions.

Kitty looked at her hands disappointed at herself.

Then Kakashi talks about the rock with the carved names on it. He says that those were heroes, but not just ordinary heroes, they were people who died during a mission so that their mission would be successful.

Kitty nodded quietly she almost knew what that felt. Her life was to be given up in order to save her village, but instead her Father refused and they were all burned alive as she watched in tears.

Her whole village was that type of hero and they did succeed. The demon that did that was locked away forever. (Or so they thought)

Kitty had been running from village to village escaping just so that demon wouldn't be able to find her.

(Kakashi) "My best friend's name is carved there. Alright… I'll give you a second chance, but getting these bells after lunch will be tougher than you can ever imagine. Go Sasuke, Sakura and Kitty eat your lunches that I have packed but don't feed Naruto or you all fail. Those are the rules, got it?"

I looked at him as if he was crazy. But he's the sensei might as well let him do his job just as soon as he left Kitty stood up.

Sasuke looked up at her and Sakura asked, "Where you going?"

"I'm going to get some food." (Kitty)

"Why, there's food right in front of you." (Sasuke)

"Yes, but what's Naruto going to eat?" (Kitty)

Kitty went to her backpack and got out ramen and hot water.

Naruto almost screamed out but Sasuke stopped him.

"Okay Sakura feed him." (Kitty)

"Why do I have to?" (Sakura)

"He likes you better." (Kitty)

Kitty then stood up again.

"Where are you going again?" (Sakura)

"Going to get some fruit why?" (Kitty)

"Just wondering," (Sakura)

Kitty comes back with some apples and berries in her arms; she looks at Sasuke eating his lunch and Sakura eating hers with an eager Naruto.

Suddenly…GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE!

"He doesn't seem to be full keep feeding him; Sakura feed him there's more ramen in my bag, and quickly before sensei arrives." (Kitty)

"But… sensei said that we shouldn't feed Naruto or we automatically fail!" (Sakura)

"Well we'll fail anyway if Naruto isn't fed so might as well fail helping a team mate huh? Besides, Kakashi never said anything about our own packed lunch; he said not to feed Narutothe lunch that HE prepared." (Kitty)

**_That's really clever…_** (Sasuke) "Listen to her, Sakura; she's right we are going to fail if Naruto is weak from hunger."

Sakura just nodded and obeyed Sasuke.

Kitty dug into her own fruitful lunch while Sakura fed Naruto, ramen.

Just then... Kakashi appears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! **

**Review…**

**Down there…**

**The little purple button…**

I seem to be always ending with a scream…


	4. A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Naruto and all that stuff.

**KITTY**

**A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves!**

**

* * *

**"Oh my Gosh!" Kitty screamed startled at Sakura's scream she threw an apple and berries in Kakashi's direction. 

**SPLAT! SPLAT! KLUNK!**

Kitty opened one of her closed eyes, there she saw Kakashi standing there with 2 berries where his eyes should be and an apple in his mouth… (He didn't take off the thing that's like around his mouth.)

(Strange bet you can't picture that haha.)

Sasuke looked at the both of them bewildered at what just happened, he was so shocked that a noodle was hanging from his mouth.

Sakura hid behind Naruto's log and Naruto started laughing so hard!

Kakashi wiped of the fruitiness from his face and glared at Kitty, **_Amazing reflexes, she wasn't even looking at me and yet her aim is perfect… I wonder…_**

Though Kakashi looked pissed off as hell he was actually pretty proud.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" Kakashi screamed

"Feeding Naruto" Kitty stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I told you not to feed him." Kakashi said.

"You told us not to feed him OUR lunches...that YOU gave us. It just so happens I packed my own lunch and that's what Naruto ate." Kitty reasoned.

"Well I've made my decision you all…" Kakashi started.

They all held their breath in waiting for the results.

**_OH MY GOSH don't let me fail again! _**(Kitty)**_  
_**

Kitty bit her lip.

Sakura came out of hiding closing her eyes.

Naruto stopped laughing and had a serious look on his face.

Sasuke slurped up the noodle and waited for the outcome.

"PASSED!" (Kakashi)

"PASSED!" Naruto and Sakura bewilderedly shouted.

Kakashi nodded.

"But all we did was feed Naruto…" Sakura said shocked.

"The answer of the test," Sasuke whispered.

"That's right." Kakashi smirked.

Kitty nodded smiling.

**_OH YEAH I PASSED! Take that you losers! _**(Kitty)

"Alright you guys can go home now, I'll tell the Hokage you've passed and we'll see about your missions tomorrow ok? Meet me here at 6:00 am sharp and don't be late." Kakashi instructed.

* * *

"Believe it! Naruto Uzumaki passed!" Naruto exclaimed. 

Everyone started to leave (by the way Naruto is still tied to the log).

"Okay I'll see you guys later!" Kitty said waving good bye.

"Bye" Sakura replied also waving.

They all leave.

"Hey, hey anybody there, guys I'm serious don't leave me PLEASE! GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto still tied to the log screamed out.

Kitty walked on her way when she heard a scream…

_**Hm… I wonder who that could be. **_

Kitty walked back to the site…

* * *

KAKASHI

_**I know I'm forgetting something… but what could it be? **_

Kakashi says while eating the apple (Does he ever take that mask thing off his face?).

Kakashi forgets his troubled mind forgetting about the tied up Naruto as he visits the Hokage.

* * *

NEXT DAY

"I see it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Careful!" Sakura warned.

"Don't touch it until your close enough" Sasuke instructed.

"Aha! I've got it… AHHH!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura slaps herself on the forehead (hehe)

Sasuke sighs…

Kitty laughs at him and gently grabs the little kitty out of his hands.

The kitty purrs and snuggles in Kitty's arms (hehe kitty and Kitty)

"Hey, why is it nice to you?" Naruto asked pouting like a little boy.

"Because I didn't scare it" Kitty stated sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright, alright enough arguing let's go back so we can get another mission since this one ended so early." Kakashi informed.

"Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"SIGH…Can he get any weirder?" Sakura commented.

Kitty just plays with the cat and Sasuke ignores them both (Or does he? Dun, dun, dun)

--

"OH MY LITTLE PRINCESS YOUR BACK!" A fat lady (no offence) squeezes the cat.

"I can see why the cat ran away…" Sakura whispers to herself.

"I can't believe our mission was to save a cat!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh calm down… our missions are supposed to help people not satisfy us." Kitty stated.

"But I want a harder mission something that'll challenge me!" Naruto burst out.

"Then fight Sasuke." Sakura challenged.

Kitty laughed, "That's a good one."

"Haha Thanks!" Sakura smiled giving Kitty a hi-five.

"I'm beginning to think these girls on our team will make us suffer." Kakashi sighed.

"Hm…" Sasuke said (becuase he's scared!)

Kitty went up to the lady and told her some tips of how to hold the cat and how to keep him safe so that he wouldn't run away again.

The lady smiled gently and ruffled her hair and said, "Why thank you little girl I'll keep that in mind. Here receive this tip; don't spend it all in one place!" The lady winked and left to pay for her request.

"Why does she get the tip?" Narutowhined.

Kitty smiled while she counted her collection.

Sasuke was amused and Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

Kakashi just smirked, **_she's very clever indeed._**

"Alright another mission for Group number 7 Sensei is Kakashi." Hokage said.

"Hai, that's us" Kakashi claimed.

"Alright well-"Hokage said but was interrupted.

He was cut off by Naruto saying, "I WANT A REALY MISSION, WHERE RESCUING CATS AND BABYSITTING IS NOT INVOVLED!"

Kitty sighed.

"Ha! Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat. He's a former brat, and he wants a mission." Hokage mocked.

Naruto looked up at him and nodded.

**_He's real slow… _**(Kitty)

Hokage laughed and replied, "Well if you want a class C mission we'll see…ah here we are, if you're up to it that is…"

"OH I am, I am!" (Naruto)

Hokage laughed even more.

**_He's being mocked by the Hokage and he can't even see it…something's wrong with him. _**(Kitty)

"Alright, you could come in now sir." Hokage commanded.

The door opens and appears a drunken man with a bottle of beer in his hands.

"Here is your escorts' sir," Hokage introduced.

"Huh? A bunch of snot-nosed kids? And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" The man said.

"Where? Where's the midget with the idiotic look on his...?" Naruto said jumping up and down.

Kitty, Sasuke and Sakura sighed as they all stood up against him and the heights are: Sasuke, Kitty, Sakura and then Naruto!

Naruto growled and said, "Why I'm going to kill you!"

"You can't kill the person you're supposed to protect!" Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Protect! We have to protect him, that's our mission?" Naruto questioned/whined.

"How dare you! You're just a brand-new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!" Iruka growled.

"Are you serious! Babysitting is not a mission! It's just stupid..." Naruto said.

Kakashi punches Naruto in the head.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi commanded.

While that was happening, Kitty was examining the stranger, and Sasuke was examining Kitty (woot, woot looks like somebody's eyes are wandering… haha) and Sakura was admiring Sasuke (sheesh... what a school girl).

Kitty noticed 3 things: He's poor, does some type of heavy work from the strong muscles for an old man like him and he's from the Wave Country from the way he smells.

You see Kitty has history in the Wave Country; she went there long ago and she still remembers the sweet smell from that old country.

Suddenly a memory comes creeping, **_where have I seen him before?_** Kitty wondered.

"Excuse me Hokage sir, but could I please have the same of this man?" Kitty asked.

"Why yes, Kitty, his name is Tazuna." Hokage informed her.

**_Tazuna, Tazuna…TAZUNA! My friend's uncle went to the Wave Country and she said somebody about a bridge builder named Tazuna, she said that while she was in tears… something happened… I wonder what happened. _**(Kitty)

While they were sent on their way Kitty was deep into her thoughts, or so the others thought.

Kitty clutched her sketchbook tightly, while also biting her lip.

**_What is she thinking about? _**Sasuke wondered.

Sakura and Naruto were talking to Kakashi about the Hokage and all the other Kage's and their importance in the world.

"Why so deep in thought?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… uhm it's nothing, I'm just wondering about something that a friend told me a while ago…" Kitty answered.

"What was it?" Sasuke asked (It's not like Sasuke to be so nosy… ooooo)

"Well the country we're headed to right? The Wave country, well she told me her uncle was there, that something big happened and I can't remember what it was…" Kitty said.

Sasuke nodded.

Then they passed by that puddle that Kakashi noticed.

Everyone was quiet, Kitty had her sketch book opened and she was writing things down.

Sasuke was on a calm look outside but inside he was very well alert.

Sakura was complaining about Naruto.

Naruto was angry about all the complaints.

Kakashi looked at his team; he knew Sasuke knew something was up. He thought that Kitty would've figured out something too, but she wasn't showing it.

Suddenly, this happened so quick Sasuke and Kakashi almost weren't able to see it coming.

A kunai was thrown and a ninja was knocked down.

(Guess who threw the kunai?)

"Dam you!" Ninja screamed as he started running towards Naruto. (He thought that Naruto threw it because it came from his direction but it flew past him Kitty was the one beside/behind him.)

Sasuke protects Naruto who stood there frozen with fear and a battle was started.

Kakashi ended it though before it started, Sakura quickly put herself as a human shield toward Tazuna as Kitty put her sketch book away.

Kakashi went toward the knocked down ninja, but he moved about too fast for Kakashi to see and went to attack Naruto.

Naruto held his hand up for protection.

Kakashi quickly knocked the guy away before anything else could happen and then two needles were thrown in the part of the ninja's neck in which it kills a person instantly.

Naruto was totally shocked as Sasuke finishes off the ninja he was battling.

"Good work Sasuke, Excellent extinct Sakura and Perfect reflexes Kitty, Naruto…"

Kitty sort of drowned out his voice as things become clearer.

_Earlier Kitty heard voices. She heard them saying something about a boss named Gato; she heard that their group was the one they were after. Kitty knew Kakashi knew about their arrival from the puddle that they had observed earlier on. _

_Kitty had to make it look to the ninja's that she wasn't aware of their present location. _

_When she heard them preparing for their attack, she made the first move, she quickly whipped out her kunai from her pocket in the front of her shirt and threw it in their direction. _

Kitty's thoughts were disrupted when she heard a kunai being used.

She looked up at the sound location and saw Naruto with a bloody hand.

**_Ouch… That's how he gets rid of poison? Wow, very brave and very clever. _**(Kitty)

Kakashi said, "That's very cool about how you got rid of the poison and all but if you keep bleeding like that you're going to die."

Naruto smiled as he heard about the being cool part, then he frowned and tears streamed down his face when he heard about dying.

"What, I don't want to die not here, not now!" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down you're not going to die, Kakashi is fooling with you." Kitty said.

"How do you know?" (Naruto)

"I've had worst cuts than those and I survived, besides, my mother was a medic-nin." (Kitty)

**_Was a medic-nin? What is she now? _**Sasuke thought (Hm... very observant there Sasuke...too observant haha.)

Kakashi took Naruto's hand to examine, and then what he saw amazed him so much.

**_What? It's healing by itself… _**(Kakashi)

Kakashi had the most serious look on his face.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Review…**

**Down there…**

**The purple little button… **

Yea I like the scream endings!


	5. Assasin of the Mist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Naruto and all that stuff. : P

**Kitty**

**The Assassin of the Mist!**

**

* * *

**

"What is it?" Sakura screamed.

"Sensei…is it that serious!" Naruto exclaimed upon seeing his serious face.

"NO, Kitty's right, you aren't going to die." Kakashi said.

"Oh thanks Kami!" Naruto sighed relieved.

"Come on let's quit this sappy crap and get going on our way." Kitty said.

They all nodded and went on their way.

**

* * *

**

AFTER AWHILE

They finally arrived in the Wave Country.

During their ride on the boat Kitty spoke, "Tazuna-san, I think it's best if you tell us who exactly is after you."

"She's right; those ninja's that attacked us were not there to make friends." Kakashi said.

"This is not a class C mission is it?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"What class is it?" Naruto questioned.

"Class B." Kakashi replied.

"But... that's way out of our league!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wellwe can't go back anyway, these people will surely catch us ifwe do. This thick mist doesn't stay for that long." Kitty stated from her observations.

"You got keen eyes there Kitty." Kakashi commented.

"Arigato" Kitty replied.

"So Tazuna will you tell us who were up against? Because if you don't we might as well leave you once we get to shore." Kakashi said.

"Gato is the one after me." Tazuna-san answered.

"Gato, from the Gato Company?" Kakashi asked bewildered.

"But, he's one of the richest men in the world." Kitty said.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, Gato is a rich guy who makes a living through marine transportations on the outside but underground he hires ninjas and gangs to smuggle in drugs and contraband goods. He also takes over companies and countries as a hobby. About a year ago he set his eyes on the Wave Country, he came into our country using violence and money as his protection and with that he quickly took over the country's sea traffic and transportations.By controlling our sea, he controls everything within our country including the people of the land. The only thing that Gato is afraid of is the completion of this bridge." Tazuna explains his situation.

Tazuna looks at their expression.

Kakashi looks as if he understands.

Sasuke is emotionless.

Kitty gives no sign of acknowledgement.

Naruto is totally confused.

Sakura tries to fill in the blanks.

"I get it… so with you trying to complete the bridge you pose as a threat to him." Sakura said.

"Then those ninjas must've been sent by Gato." Sasuke concluded.

Naruto looked very perplexed.

Kakashi questioned Tazuna, "What I don't get is why you came to us asking for a C ranked request when you know how powerful and dangerous Gato is."

Tazuna was about to reply but Kitty spoke, "The Wave Country is poor."

Tazuna nodded to confirm her stated answer.

"How do you know this?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been to the Wave Country before and I knew this mission was way out of our league, since the moment he stepped into the room back with the Hokage." Kitty said.

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Sakura asked.

"Because I knew this man didn't have enough money for a B ranked mission or above and I didn't want him to be forced to pay." Kitty said.

"Oncewe land and you leave me I will surely be killed! But don't blame yourselves only my 8 year old grandson will cry… and my daughter will hold a grudge against you ninjas forever!" Tazuna complained.

Sweat drop on both Sakura and Naruto as they looked annoyed at him.

Kitty looked at Kakashi as if saying; **_you know we have to help him. _**Kakashi nodded and said, "Well I guess it can't be helped, we will continue escorting you.

"That's good to hear!" Tazuna said.

Then Tazuna turned around made a peace sign and whispered, "I won."

Kitty smirked at him and waited.

Everyone was now anxious to get on that island.

"We're almost there." The rower said.

"Tazuna it looks like we haven't been noticed yet." The rower informed him.

"Arigato" Tazuna said.

As they approached the island, Naruto was amazed at the view of the island.

The rower dropped them off at this harbour place and told Tazuna, "This is as far as I can go."

"Sure, Thanks a lot for your help," Tazuna replied.

"Be careful," the rower warned as he rowed away.

* * *

SHORE

As he left, Tazuna turned to the 5 ninjas and said, "Alright time to take me home in one piece!"

"Hai, hai" Kakashi said.

* * *

FOREST

As they walked into the woods Kakashi thought, **_if they were to attack us they're going to send Jounin levelled ninjas instead of Chuunin levelled ones… oh well. _**

Kitty walked along silently she wasn't hoping for anymore attacks, especially now when her mind was spent on brainstorming on what could've happened on this island. Kitty's mind was exhausted she wasn't going to come up with any more brilliant plans any time soon.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting again.

Naruto was ahead as usual and then Sasuke had to make it worst by catching up to him.

**_I'm not letting this guy take all the good parts! _**Naruto thought irritated at Sasuke.

With that thought in mind Naruto ran ahead, looked around and when he heard the slightest noise he threw the kunai.

All of them were so surprised Kitty slapped her forehead.

"Oops it was just a mouse." Naruto said.

"STOP SHOWING OFF there was nothing even there." Sakura yelled.

Then Kakashi spoke up, "Please Naruto, don't use your kunai so abusively, it's very dangerous in the first place!"

Then Tazuna exploded, "Hey you dwarf don't scare us like that!"

Naruto ignored their outburst and exclaimed, "Look there's someone hiding over there!"

"Or is he over there?" Naruto scanned.

"THERE!" Naruto exclaimed just as Kakashi sensed something.

Naruto threw his kunai in the direction.

Sakura, fed up hit Naruto on the head and yelled, "I TOLD YOU STOP IT!"

Naruto holding his head in pain, (Sakura, what a Naruto-abuser) said, "But I really sensed someone there!"

"Liar, cut it out!" Sakura said.

Kitty sighed; **_Sakura sure likes to pick fights with Naruto… _**

Kitty followed Kakashi and asked him, "That wasn't a person its steps were too light."

"Correct, let's go find out what it was." Kakashi said.

Kitty nodded and followed him.

"Aw poor bunny…" Kitty said, **_what is a white snow bunny doing in this hot place?_**

"Naruto looked at what you've done!" Sakura shouted.

"What it was a rabbit!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kitty was holding the scared-to-death rabbit when Naruto took it out of her hands and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry Rabbit."

"It was just a rabbit." Tazuna said relieved.

Kakashi and Kitty on the other hand were looking around, it was not normal to find snow bunnies to be white in this season.

Kakashi figured it must be a pet, kept where sunlight is not present.

**_So the owner has now appeared. _**Kakashi thought.

Kitty looked up and she saw a shadowed area in the tree, someone was up there.

The figure looked down he saw many peculiar things.

Below he saw Kitty flipping through her sketchbook. (she got into that position quickly... hmm...)

Sakura was getting annoyed by Naruto.

Naruto was hugging the rabbit and apologizing to it.

Sasuke was bored.

Tazuna was just standing there.

And Kakashi had his back turned on the group.

The figure took hold of his sword's hilt and spoke, "I see why the Demon Brothers level couldn't handle this, for the Hidden Village of Konoha's copy ninja Kakashi the Sharingan is here."

Then quickly he threw his decapitating sword out like a boomerang.

* * *

NEXT SCENE

Kakashi sensing this warns everyone to duck.

Kitty was already sitting down, looked up to where the sword had landed and the appearance of the shadowed figure.

**_I know I've heard about him… he is a missing ninja from the Water Country, the Hidden Mist Village… I can't remember his name though…_**Kitty thought.

"Oh so you're the exiled ninja, Momochi Zabuza from the Hidden Mist Village." Kakashi said.

**_Who cares about all this, I'm going in ready… set… go!_** Naruto runs ready to attack him but.

Kitty stopped him, "That's going way too far Naruto this is no longer our fight."

"Why is that!" Naruto asked.

"This guy is way out or league, we won't last a couple minutes fighting him, or at least you won't." Kitty explained.

Kakashi nodded to Kitty, "Everyone stand back no one is to interfere in this fight."

Everyone nodded except for Naruto.

**_If this is the guy who were fighting then I can't win like this. _**Kakashi thought as he reached up for his head protector.

"I'm guessing you're Kakashi the Sharingan user?" Zabuza asked.

Both Kitty and Sasuke gasped, Kitty heard about it but she thought it was a legend, she even thought Sasuke was a legend.

**_I'm really beginning to wonder, are all what I think are legends true?_** Kitty pondered as Zabuza spoke, "Sorry but you really need to hand me that old geezer over there."

Sakura was amazed, **_what does he mean? Is he that strong?_**

**_Sharingan? What is that? _**Naruto thought.

"Everyone form the swastika formation. Don't jump into the battle, doing that you are doing teamwork, make sure you protect Tazuna-san." Kakashi instructed.

Kakashi than reveals his Sharingan eye, Naruto sees it, **_what's with the eye!_**

"I'm very honoured to finally see the Sharingan I've heard about." Zabuza said.

Kitty pulled her team mates into the swastika formation so that they protect Tazuna.

Naruto broke free, "What's with this Sharingan!" he asked bewildered.

"Sharingan… the eye creates it, and it is the power the pupil generates. Ones who use eye techniques are said to have the eye powers that can see through Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of those Doujutsu users' posses. But that is not the only ability the Sharingan possesses." Sasuke explains.

"No there is much more than just seeing through the jutsu." Kitty added.

"That's correct, the scary part though is Sharingan users understand how their opponents use their jutsu and copy it." Zabuza said. "When I was in the assisination group of the Hidden Mist Village I saw your name in my bingo book asking for your capture. It also stated the ninja who has copied more than 1000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja."

**_Is Kakashi that great?_** Sakura thought bewildered.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed.

**_What is going on? The Sharingan is only a special physical condition passed down on a few members of the Uchiha Clan...could he be?_** Sasuke thought.

Zabuza tired of the nonsense talking said, "Enough with the chit-chat. I have to kill that old man."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura jump into defensive position around Tazuna.

**_Now they move..._** Kitty thought.

"But it looks like I have to go through you first, Kakashi." Zabuza commented.

Then Zabuza disappears.

Naruto gasp, "Where'd he go!" he exclaimed.

Sakura screamed, "Over on the top of the waters!"

**_I know that jutsu; it's the water clone jutsu!_** Kitty thought.

**_He's releasing a lot of chakra._** Kakashi thought.

Zabuza on the water was performing a jutsu.

"Ninpou…Hidden Mist Jutsu" Zabuza said.

Then Zabuza disappears from them hiding in the arising mist.

"He's gone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sensei!" Sakura worriedly screamed.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kitty, "He's going to come after me first."

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Momochi Zabuza, as a member of the Hidden Mist Assassination Squad he was known for his expertise in silent killing." Kakashi explained.

"Silent?" Naruto questioned.

"As the name means; it's the ability to kill instantly. You don't even notice until your dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly so you guys must be careful too." Kakashi explained and warned to his students.

"But then again… if we fail this…it's only death." Kakashi stated.

**_He's got time to make jokes when our lives are at stake… boy this guy is strange._** Kitty thought.

Sakura screamed, "WHAT!"

Kitty sighed. **_Death you know, not alive, not breathing!_**

"The mist is growing thicker!" Naruto exclaimed.

**_No duh! Thanks for the warning Mr. Obvious._** Kitty thought

"The wave country is surrounded by ocean so there's plenty of mist everywhere." Tazuna explains.

"Sensei!" Sakura screamed out, as Kakashi disappeared into the mist.

"Eight choices" A voice spoke.

"What was that!" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza, he's thinking of eight different ways to kill us." Kitty explained.

Kitty whispered out the parts as Zabuza spoke them out, "Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, cartoid artery, brain, kidneys and heart."

"Now which critical area should I choose?" Zabuza questioned. (But it was a rhetorical question.)

Everyone's faces got serious as the as the mist got thicker.

Kakashi suddenly appears performing a technique that gets rid of the mist.

**_What incredibly dangerous ki!_** Sasuke thought, **_seems like I'll die if I move. That's how heavy this air is experiencing this for awhile could drive a person to insanity. The intensity of the Jounins facing each other, it feels like my life is being squeezed out of me. Argh, I'd almost die now and get it over with!_**

"Sasuke." Kakashi spoke.

**_What's up with him?_** Kitty thought noticing his intensity.

"I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." Kakashi said.

"Who'll protect us afterwards?" Kitty reasoned.

"I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi said.

"If you die, what chance do we have? STAY ALIVE!" Kitty shouted.

Kakashi smirks and nods.

"We'll see about that." Zabuza said.

Zabuza appears in front of Kitty, behind Tazuna and prepared to kill.

Kakashi leaps between them.

Everybody jumps out of the way as Kitty holds on to Tazuna.

Kakashi attacks Zabuza hitting him with a kunai in the gut as the blood… err… water drips.

Another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi.

"Sensei, he's behind you!" Naruto warns.

The water dripping Zabuza turns into a puddle.

"Die!" Zabuza exclaimed as he swings his sword cutting Kakashi in half.

Everyone gasped Sakura closed her eyes, but as the sword slices through, Kakashi turns into a puddle.

**_How could he have copiedmy jutsuin this thick mist?_** Zabuza thought.

Kakashi appears behind him pointing the sharpened end of the kunai at his throat.

"Die." Kakashi said, "It's over."

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

Just like Kakashi said it's over so go ahead… Push that button.

**Review please**

**Down there **

**You know you want to push that little purple button! **


End file.
